


14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 4

by orphan_account



Series: 14 Days of Hot Sex [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Have sex outside and leave your clothes 100 feet from where you’re getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 4

Zayn was so fucking horny and he didn’t understand why. He and Louis had been having sex on a daily basis for a couple weeks ever since Louis had found that list of sex dares. He figured if he was getting laid so regularly he might be a bit less horny than usual. But it was as if each dare made their sex life better and better and Zayn always wanted to keep going. Hell, he’d fuck Louis all day if he could. 

He glanced at his computer screen, eyes scanning the list. He had been unable to scrounge up the patience to actually read it. Every time he looked at it images flooded his mind that made him uncomfortably hard.

Tonight, though, he was going to pick one. He knew how reluctant Louis would be to do this dare, but Zayn kind of liked it when the other boy put up a fight. He picked up his cell phone and texted Louis.

_Chose my dare. I’ll pick you up at 10._

_…_

At exactly 10 o’clock Louis opened his door and saw Zayn standing there, hands stuffed in jean pockets and a knowing smile playing around his lips.

“You are going to tell me what we’re doing, right?” Louis asked, stepping outside and closing his door.

Zayn shook his head, “It’ll be pretty obvious once we get there, come on.”

The two boys walked down the street, so close together that the backs of their hands touched. They weren’t allowed to hold hands in public, but this was their alternative.

Although holding hands in public wouldn’t piss management off nearly as much as they would be if Zayn and Louis got caught. Zayn mentally shrugged, they just would have to be careful.

He smiled to himself as Louis rambled about things he really never cared about, turning corners while glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them. When Zayn stopped walking Louis glanced around in confusion.

“Uh, Zayn. Are we lost?”

Zayn laughed, “No, we’re not lost.”

“So we’re supposed to be in the middle of a park? I thought we were doing a dare?”

“We are,” Zayn said before kissing Louis, his arms moving to grab Louis’ ass, pulling him in closer.

Louis broke away, “Are you crazy, Zayn? We can’t have sex in a park!”

“Why not?” 

“One, it’s illegal. Two, we’re supposed to be straight. So if someone sees us we’re dead.”

“No one will see us if you don’t yell too.” Zayn murmured into Louis’ neck, littering it with kisses, “Relax, Lou. It’ll be fun.”

Louis bit his lip in thought, thinking over Zayn’s words. Or, trying to think about them. It was a little difficult with the other boy sucking on his neck. The deciding factor was when Zayn thrust his bulge against Louis’.

“Fine,” He said, giving in as they both knew he eventually would, “But if we get caught…”

Zayn silenced him with another kiss, “We aren’t going to get caught.”

With Zayn’s final reassurance Louis surrendered, his body relaxing in the other boy’s touch as Zayn’s mouth moved back to his, his tongue slipping inside Louis’ eagerly open mouth as Louis’ hands slid underneath his shirt, tweaking his nipples gently.

Their movements were slow and deliberate, the kiss seemingly never ending as Zayn’s fingers slid through Louis’ hair to hold the other boy in place. Inevitably, Louis pulled back first to breath and Zayn moved his attention to Louis’ ear, nibbling it gently before latching onto the soft skin between his collarbone and neck, determined to leave a mark that Louis would have trouble explaining in the morning.

Louis’ fingers slid to Zayn’s jeans, undoing the buttons and pushing them down, boxers immediately following. Zayn grinned at how quickly Louis’ concern about getting caught seemed to vanished and helped the other boy shed his own clothes until they stood in the park, completely naked.

Zayn pulled back and picked up the clothes, tossing them away from where the two stood.

“We’re really going to do this?” Louis asked.

Zayn chuckled, “I wouldn’t have gotten naked if we weren’t going to.”

“You’re crazy.” Louis murmured as Zayn pressed himself against him.

“Good thing you like crazy, isn’t it?” Zayn replied with a smirk, his fingers lightly ghosting across Louis’ body. His touch was so light Louis couldn’t necessarily be sure it was there. The sensation shot through Louis’ body, making his blood race.

Zayn slid his way down Louis’ body until he was kneeling on the grass. He glanced up and made eye contact, glancing at Louis from underneath his eyelashes as his mouth slowly traveled Louis’ length until his nose touched Louis’ pelvis. Zayn stilled, his eyes twinkling mischievously until Louis couldn’t wait anymore let a moan slip from his lips.

Zayn’s head bobbed back and forth, his tongue swirling around Louis’ shaft as his free hand moved to his throbbing cock, using his precum as lube Zayn’s fingers began twisting deftly and he moaned around Louis’ dick, the vibrations causing Louis to let out a quiet gasp.

The older boy glanced down and caught his breath at the sight of Zayn’s lips forming an ‘O’ around his cock as the younger boy jerked himself off to the rhythm of the movements of his head.

“Shit, Zayn,” Louis breathed, “You look so fucking sexy.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘I know.’ Before his eyes fluttered shut and he let himself focus on the feeling of Louis’ veined shaft rubbing the inside of his mouth. His fingers flew quickly over his own cock as he savored the sensation of his tongue moving around every inch of Louis’ member.

“I’m close, Zayn.” Louis said.

Zayn’s eyes opened at the words and slowly traveled upwards until they connected with Louis, the blue of the Doncaster lad’s eyes darker from lust. His chocolate brown eyes were intense, staring in a way that he knew would push Louis over the limit and soon Louis came, squirting into Zayn’s mouth as the younger boy swallowed everything, licking Louis clean.

As he came down from his high Louis sank to his knees on the grass beside Zayn, unable to support himself on knees that had seemingly turned to jelly.

“God, that was the best blow job of my life,” Louis muttered.

“Of course it was,” Zayn grinned, pushing Louis onto the grass, “Now get ready for the fuck of your life.”

“I think I might need time to recover.”

Zayn straddled Louis, leaning down until their chests were touching, his mouth touching Louis’ ear as he whispered, “We’re international celebrities fucking each other at eleven o’clock at night in a public park, time isn’t something we have. Unless you changed your mind and you want to get caught.” Zayn gently squeezed  Louis’ cock which was semi-hard from his words, “Wouldn’t surprise me. I always figured you were a little slut at heart.”

Louis moaned, shutting his eyes briefly. He loved dirty talk and frankly felt like Zayn didn’t use it often enough, “Did you bring lube?”

His words were met with a low chuckle, “Even if I did I don’t really feel like looking for our clothes right now,” He placed his fingers in front of Louis’ mouth, “I guess you’ll just have to do it yourself.”

Zayn pushed his fingers inside Louis’ mouth, letting out an animalistic noise of approval at how Louis’ lips closed eagerly around his fingers. The older boy ran his tongue around Zayn’s fingers, his blue eyes locked on Zayn’s brown ones. When Zayn’s fingers were more than wet enough he reluctantly pulled them out and slid down Louis’ body.

He leaned down further to lick a stripe across Louis’ asshole, grinning at the sudden intake of breath he heard in response. Zayn’s tongue slide around Louis’ ass for a few moments before Zayn pushed in two fingers without any warning.

“Shit,” Louis said, his eyes squeezed shut as he willed his body to relax.

 When the pleasure overwhelmed the pain Louis nodded, indicating that Zayn could move. Zayn pumped his fingers in and out of Louis’ ass, his eyes not leaving the other boy’s face as he took in the way Louis’ eyes got darker as he sped up. Soon Zayn had three fingers in, twisting them back and forth as he pumped in and out of Louis.

“Gonna come, just from this. Please, fuck me, Zayn,” Louis forced the words out around the moans that tumbled from his lips.

Zayn moved back up Louis’ body until his cock was in front of Louis’ lips. Louis took it in eagerly, wanting Zayn’s cock lubed up as quickly as possible. His tongue darted around expertly, suitably slicking Zayn’s dick in less than a minute.

Zayn knelt in the grass, his hands firmly around Louis’ hips as he guided himself all the way into the boy underneath him. Without waiting for Louis to get used to him, Zayn began pumping in and out, gradually increasing the speed and ferocity of his thrusts until Louis was falling apart underneath him.

“You feel so tight, Lou,” Zayn said as his hips smacked into Louis’ skin, “Shit, it feels so good.”

Louis came, his seed spraying onto his stomach and Zayn’s name repeatedly falling from his lips. The sight of Louis coming undone pushed Zayn over the edge and he released his seed into Louis’ ass, collapsing on top of him.

They lay still in the grass for a few minutes before Zayn licked Louis’ ass and chest clean, “We should get back before someone comes looking for us.”

Louis nodded and forced himself to his feet to find their clothes, “Do you think anyone saw?”

“Doubt it, why would anyone be out here in the middle of the night anyways?” Zayn replied.

Neither boy saw the patch of blonde that was out of place in the night, cleverly hidden by the night’s shadows and the mottled green of the bush it was behind. The person behind the bush had learned why Zayn and Louis had been impossible to call for the past hour. And as he tucked his cock into his pants he decided that he didn’t really mind the knowledge.


End file.
